


Sleeping Beauty

by cuddlyziall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, idk man this sucks im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyziall/pseuds/cuddlyziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall woke up from the harsh morning light beaming hotly against his face. Groggily opening his eyes, he tried to sit up, but to no avail; slowly registering the feel of familiar strong arms wrapped tightly around his bare torso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> So this is one of my first drabbles that I continued instead of deleting it mid-written. Enjoy, and feedback is greatly appreciated. (:

Niall woke up from the harsh morning light beaming hotly against his face. Groggily opening his eyes, he tried to sit up, but to no avail; slowly registering the feel of familiar strong arms wrapped tightly around his bare torso.  
Grinning at the memory of last night’s wild escapade between him and his boyfriend, Zayn, he sank back down into the crumpled sheets, instinctively cuddling deeper into the tanned boy’s deliciously toned chest, sighing in content.

Niall looked up at him then, entranced by his gorgeous, god-like features. From his smooth, tanned skin, the slight stuble peppered across his perfectly chiseled jaw and cheek bones. And don’t even get him started on Zayn’s sinfully long eyelashes that framed his hazel eyes. He was the definition of perfection.

Reaching a hand out to wake his boyfriend, Niall playfully squeezed his nose, laughing when Zayn scrunched his face up adorably.

“Niall?” His deep, raspy morning voice made said boy tingle with delight.

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty.” Niall teased, kissing his lips softly.

Zayn grinned mischievously then, opening his eyes widely before looking under the covers; specifically to see the blonde’s naked body. “Oh, yes. Good morning, indeed.” He replied with a smug smirk.

“Zayn!” Niall squeaked. He let go of his face before wrapping the blanket tightly around him, protecting his naked body, heat coloring his pale cheeks. He rolled his eyes when he heard his lover release a devious chuckle, not long after he reached an arm out to pull Niall flush against his chest.

"Pervert." Niall murmured, burying his face into the crook of his shoulder.

"Yeah, but you love it." Zayn laughed in reply, kissing his head.

Niall’s lips tugged up into a wide smile, nodding.

"You’re lucky I do."

-

“I love you.” Zayn suddenly said - when the sound of their breathing and the cars driving past outside was all they heard - with so much sincerity it made Niall’s heart beat thunderously inside his chest.

“I love you more.” He replied instantly, smiling softly.

He then sat up and started to get out of bed, remembering how hungry Zayn gets whenever he’s just woken up, when a strong arm reached out and gripped his waist gently.

“Not possible.” Zayn growled lowly, pulling Niall back into his chest - yet again, not that Niall minded - and wrapped his arms tightly around him, escape inevitable.

“Zaynnn.” The trapped boy whined, trying to break free of his strong grip, even though he loved how much attention he gave him, he wanted to start on breakfast and maybe some coffee.

“Nialllll!” He mimicked, squeezing him softly. “Why do you wanna leave me so badly?” He pouted, rubbing his stubley chin on Niall’s forehead, making him squeal and wriggle in his arms, giggling.

“I’m going to make breakfast.” Niall huffed out, giving up on breaking free. He laid there, finding Zayn’s hands and intertwining them with his.

“No.” He murmured softly. “Stay here with me, bug.” He turned his sunshine’s head so he could press a soft kiss to his lips, and Niall kissed his moonlight back, letting him know that he’ll stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me Ziall, Larry, and/or Narry prompts to my tumblr: http://dejectedsighs.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
